Eyes
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Summary: 3 out of 4 for this series. Arata gets a text from his buddy saying that Ami's contacts are in. He doesn't know that Ami ran out of them yesterday, but he goes to pick them up for her anyway. What will he discover when he gets home, completely unprepared for it.


**Title: Eyes**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata progresses with each story**

 **Rating T**

 **Summary: 3 out of 4 for this series. Arata gets a text from his buddy saying that Ami's contacts are in. He doesn't know that Ami ran out of them yesterday, but he goes to pick them up for her anyway. What will he discover when he gets home, completely unprepared for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Digimon franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Kai: Hey, your girlfriend's contacts are here.

Arata: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Arata went back to his searching, he was trying to find a lead on a case for Nokia. She actually gave them a good one this time. Ami had today off but after three months of living with her, he knows she's typing up all the reports the two of them did in the week. He loves working and living with her, she was quite a busy lady and he was having a hard time keeping up with her.

Kai: The red hair babe you are with 85% of the time.

Arata: Ami.

Kai: Her contacts came in today. How is she not your girlfriend?

Arata couldn't answer because of guilt. He had so much to feel guilty about with Ami, he could write a book over it.

Arata: Because she doesn't like me.

Kai: You need the contacts more than her.

Arata: What do you mean by that?

Kai: She's head over heels in love with you man. It's obvious!

Arata: Haha, be serious.

There is no way that Ami could ever, ever, love him. He ruined her life the first time they met in EDEN. There is no going back to change that. He tried that to get Yuugo back and he really doesn't want another punch from Ami.

Kai: Whatever dude.

Arata: I'll pick up her contacts in an hour.

Ami was sitting on the brown couch, her laptop sitting on her lap as her black eyes with slivers of blue, green, yellow, purple, and red moving around like it was tracking something, the biggest sliver was the red. All of the colors were remnants of the Digimon who she cared for as a family, a part of them that helped her get back into physical body, her data.

She leaned her head back against the couch, her eyes closed in concentration. She was trying to think of ways for Arata to quit feeling guilty. Her instinct kept telling her that showing him her eyes would push him away, something which she doesn't want. Than again, their friendship is full of surprises. She hugged him, told him her fears, surprising him, than upon seeing her and Kyoko, he hugged her surprising her only for her to surprise him by telling him she was still partially data.

Seriously, Ami needed advice and Alphamon wasn't the best person to go to for advice, but there was no one else. She can't go up to her friends and be like 'Hey, I like Arata romantically but I don't know if he likes me back but I do know he's letting the guilt over my situation eat him alive'.

Yeah, that wouldn't go well if someone outside of their circle of friends who remember Digimon.

"I don't think I've seen you so deep in thought," Arata's voice said from above her. "Or I've never seen you take a nap either."

Her eyes snapped open seeing Arata leaning over her a little, his grey eyes went from being playful to shock. She let out a sigh and sat up. "You're home early." Too late to try and ease him about the truth of her eyes.

"Kyoko told me to close the office early, plus I got your contacts." Arata said. "What's with your eyes?"

"How did - you have a friend that works there, never mind."

"Eyes," Arata said.

"That's the only part of me that's data," Ami explained. "The eye colors of my Digimon, who helped me return. The reason as to why I wear contacts." She looked over at Arata, he was taking this all too easily.

Arata sat down next to her on the couch, "That's all?"

"Physically, yes, why?" Ami questioned.

"Than it's not that bad! Different and weird, yes. That's a normal for you however. So why am I seeing them today?"

"You seem pretty calm over this," Ami said.

"Your eyes are the only data, you wear contacts to hide them. I was thinking you'll be wearing a cape or something with data, you could be a giant pink dragon in disguise. I can handle eyes, besides it's a sign you accept the past. Something in which I should've done."

"None of us have control over the past, no matter how hard we try," Ami said.

"True, so why am I seeing them today?"

"I ran out of contacts, complete accident," Ami said. She wasn't happy about it, she wanted to give him a bit of warning.

"You're kidding me. That's the occasion?"

"Yep."

"Airhead!"

Ami looked at him sharply before giving him a slight nudge, "Watch it. You know I don't like seeing you feel so guilty over something that I chose!"

Arata looked at her, "I will always feel guilty about it. I can't change that. However, I can accept the present. And presently, I want a movie to watch."

Night came, Arata was asleep on Ami's lap, his head resting on her legs as he took up the couch. Ami ran her fingers through his hair, trying to figure out why exactly he took her eyes so easily.

"I believe I have fallen hopelessly in love with you, Arata," Ami said to the sleeping teenager. "I don't want to be in a relationship with you if your guilt is directing your actions. It will only lead to arguments and misunderstandings.

Ami leaned in and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "When will you understand that the past and the mistakes you made and will make, is all a part of you? The you that doesn't deserve to have all the guilt on his shoulders because none of us knew the consequences."

 **~~The End~~**


End file.
